This invention generally relates to a fuel system for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a fuel rail system for amplifying fuel pressure communicated to a fuel injector.
Common fuel systems provide a desired fuel pressure to various fuel injectors for an engine. An increase in fuel pressure can provide increased efficiencies that provide improved performance and fuel economy. Further, high fuel pressures can provide a desirable reduction in emissions. High fuel pressures also provide significant improvements for diesel fuel engines.
Disadvantageously, the magnitude of fuel pressure is limited by the components such as the fuel rail, high-pressure pump, rail connections, valves, actuators and other complementary devices. Increased fuel pressures require more robust devices rated for the increased pressures that in turn increase cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a fuel system that delivers increased pressures while limiting the need for high-pressure compatible components.